List of characters in The Powerpuff Girls
This is a list of characters who appear in the Cartoon Network animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls Three 5-year-old girls as depicted in the opening sequence of each episode, the Powerpuff Girls were created by Professor Utonium in an attempt to create the perfect little girl using a mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice. According to The Powerpuff Girls Movie, the "spices" consist of parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme: possibly a reference to the song Scarborough Fair. However, he accidentally spilled a mysterious substance called Chemical X into the mixture, granting the girls superpowers commonly including flight, super strength, super speed, limited invulnerability, super vision, heat vision, and energy projection. Each girl has one or more "special" powers that the others can't do. Each girl is similar in appearance, having oval-shaped heads, abnormally large eyes, and stubby arms and legs. The girls do not have noses, ears, fingers, or flat feet with toes in the American version of the show, but in the Japanese version they look like average teenagers . They wear matching dresses with a black stripe in each that match the colors of their eyes, as well as white tights and black Mary Janes. The closing theme to the cartoon, performed by Bis, includes the lyrics Blossom, commander and the leader; Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter; Buttercup, she's the toughest fighter. This offers a nutshell description of the three Powerpuff girls' personalities. Blossom Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her signature color is pink, and she has long red hair with a red bow. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation. She is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, though she can be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to "parent" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight (though she is very quick to argue with Buttercup). In the episode "Ice Sore", she showed the ability to blow ice, and at the end, blow fire. However, even though Blossom said her ice breath was "all used up", she has been seen using it frequently in the later episodes. Bubbles Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and by Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon! episodes) is "the cute one.". Her signature color is light blue, and she has medium length blond hair in two pigtails. She was named for her cute and bubbly personality. She tends to act like the baby of the group, despite being the same age. Her best friend is a stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". She exhibits the ability to both understand foreign languages (Spanish, Japanese) and communicate with various animals (squirrels, cats, monsters). She will always stand up for (and cuddle with) animals excepts cockroaches which she (along with her sisters) find "icky". She displays and is defined by innocence, playfulness and gentle demeanor, having a tendency to be naive, ditzy, submissive, timid and sensitive. She is also more emotionally attached to her father figure, Professor Utonium. That leads to her often being regarded, by friends and foes alike, as the group's weak link, but she can become very independent and aggressive when pushed, however, and among the girls, she is most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode "Bubblevicious". Buttercup Buttercup (voiced by E.G. Daily) is "the tough one". Her signature color is light green, and she has short black hair in a Dido flip. She was named "Buttercup" because it begins with the letter "B" like her sisters, much to her displeasure. She is a tomboy and is easily enraged. Sometimes her aggression gets the better of her, making her reckless and stubborn. She possesses a mean and somewhat vindictive streak not shared by her sisters. She has, however, shown a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up", she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. She hates baths and loves getting dirty. Interestingly, Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl without special powers (Blossom has her ice breath, and Bubbles has a gift of languages), although in "Nuthin' Special", it is revealed that Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl (and Townsville citizen) who can curl her tongue. It was shown in the episode "Speed Demon" that Buttercup can fly slightly faster then her sisters. Citizens of Townsville Professor Utonium Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane): A brilliant scientist who works in his home in the suburbs of Townsville. A stereotypical scientist, his general attire is a white lab coat and black pants with pens tucked into the lab coat's breast pocket. Like many of the show's characters, his name is a joke related to his personality: abbreviated his name would read as Pr. Utonium (hence, plutonium). He is the creator of The Powerpuff Girls by accidentally infusing his "Perfect Girl Concoction" with a mysterious substance called "Chemical X". The Professor is a genius in many walks of science, having shown knowledge in fields such as physics, chemistry, and biology as well as being a skilled inventor (inventing things such as a giant bipedal Powerpuff robot and a super suit that allowed him to fight crime with the girls). Aside from his role as a scientist, he acts as the parental figure in The Powerpuff Girls' lives (doing things a normal father would like preparing lunches for them to take to school or cheering up his "daughters" when they've been hurt). The Professor can be eccentric, silly, accidental, gullible, and, sometimes, over-protective at times, but still retains his caring father figure image. The Professor once housed a chimpanzee as a lab assistant named Jojo (later to become the girls' arch-enemy, Mojo Jojo) who proved to be reckless and destructive. He pushed the Professor while he was stirring his Perfect Girl concoction, causing him to break through a glass of Chemical X which spilled into the formula, thus creating the Powerpuff Girls. Ms. Keane Ms. Keane (voiced by Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon! episodes and by Jennifer Hale in the series): The kindergarten teacher of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and light blue eyes. She is patient, understanding and very protective of her students, making her a well-liked, motherly figure. She, once upon a time, fell in love with the Professor and went on a date with him in "Keen On Keane", but their passion was unfortunately short lived when the Professor found out that Ms. Keane had a cat, since he had a traumatic experience with one a long time ago as it made him jump off a building. It should be noted that although Ms. Keane is a kindergarten teacher she is also incredibly smart, as shown in the episode "Speed Demon" when she, prior to the girls' time travel, actually tried to figure out how the speed of a person throwing an apple could make said apple travel faster than the speed of light and thus being able to travel though time and space. Soon realizing that she is confusing the children, she returns to her normal state, and excuses herself. Ms. Keane also forbids any fighting in school even if there's a crisis taking place within it thus she convinces the girls that there are other ways to solve problems other than fighting as demonstrated in the episode "Schoolhouse Rocked". Mayor of Townsville Mayor of Townsville (a.k.a Mayor) (voiced by Tom Kenny): The mayor of Townsville who is referred throughout only as "Mayor" (even campaigning with the slogan "vote for Mayor for Mayor"), although he is referred to as "Barney" by his wife in the episode "Boogie Frights". He is short and old with a fringe of white hair around a bald scalp, a thick mustache and a scatterbrained-sounding voice. He wears a monocle and a small top hat that floats just above his head. He also has a love for pickles. In "Impeach Fuzz", the Mayor displayed an extreme level of strength, and briefly, an impressive physique, during a wrestling match, when Fuzzy insisted that he got to keep the top hat and his new seat as Mayor. The early "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" episode featured a different Mayor, who had a voice like that of Paul Lynde. He was younger and taller than the Mayor. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. The Mayor (in the series) is dimwitted and childish to a higher degree than Bubbles, but still good-hearted and loves his city. The Mayor seems to have his job only because no one bothers to run against him; in "Impeach Fuzz" he was easily beaten by Fuzzy Lumpkins, who won on a platform consisting entirely of the statement "Shut up!" In another instance, The Narrator refers to the Mayor as "The Pity of Townsville." Ms. Sara Bellum Ms. Sara Bellum (voiced by Jennifer Martin): The Mayor's very competent statuesque redhead assistant who often handles the things he can't (which, in sum, is practically everything). Her face is usually never revealed onscreen, but there have been exceptions to this in several episodes. In some cases, her face has been "shown", after having first been replaced by some alternate form (like in "Monkey See, Doggie Do", where she was transformed into a dog, and in "Something's a Ms.", where she was dressed like Sedusa and wore a Sedusa mask). In the 10th anniversary special of the show, "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!", half of her face (with hair still covering part of its right side) was actually shown for a fraction of a second. Most of the time, however, whenever she is visible on screen, her face is either blocked by some obstruction, by her own hair, or by a camera position to omit everything from the neck up when her lower body is shown. This has sometimes led to her neck appearing abnornmally long for a human. Other onscreen characters often claim that she is very beautiful, with the exception of the abrasive Talking Dog. In the bleak future of Townsville displayed in the episode "Speed Demon" after Him has taken it over, she expresses an obsessive attachment to the Mayor after he's died, suggesting that she may be in love with him. She is named after the cerebellum, probably in reference to her job as the "brains" of the mayor's operation. She attended high school with Sedusa and Femme Fatale prior to the Powerpuff Girls' creation. She has also helped the girls defeat the Rowdyruff Boys in the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys", where she advised the girls to "instead of fighting, try being nice" (in other words, kiss them) to destroy them, which ended up working. She made a cameo in an episode of Chowder, in which she is implied to be the police chief's blind date. Narrator Narrator (voiced by Ernie Anderson in the What-a-Cartoon! episodes and by Tom Kenny in the series): The enthusiastic but unseen narrator, known for opening nearly every episode with "The city of Townsville!" and often ending them with "So once again, the day is saved, thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls!" (except in a few episodes where someone else, an inanimate object, or another form of the girls gets credit). He will often comment on the proceedings of the episode, say things which happen to be hints about the plots of certain episodes, and frequently breaks the fourth wall. He is never seen at any point in the series, though he is a person and not just a disembodied voice. He also seems to be the only connection between the audience and the girls, as he can "talk" to both and even be involved, such as Mojo transforming him into a dog. His name is also apparently "Narrator". In the episode "Simian Says", he is kidnapped by Mojo, who promptly takes his place as the episode begins, granting Mojo the power to narrate the story as he sees fit; the girls have no choice but to go along with the narrative until they accidentally find him dictating the story's events, suggesting that the Narrator has absolute power over the story, though he never seems to exercise it himself. In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, he creates the "Powerpuff Girls" title for the girls when they become the city's protectors. At the end of the episode "Criss Cross Crisis", he and Bubbles somehow switch voices. Talking Dog Talking Dog (voiced by Tom Kane): A small white dog with black ears and nose and a black spot on his back, wearing a red collar with a yellow dog tag. He mostly appears as a background character, but always has something to say. In the episode "Shut the Pup Up", he was taken in by the Girls when he became the sole witness to a mystery crime. When he stays with the girls he is shown to be blunt, abrasive and insulting, though his demeanor remains straightforward and earnest. In "Mo Linguish," he was the only one in the city whose English was good enough to reverse Mojo Jojo's language lessons. If one watches "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" before any other episode (since it serves as a prequel to the series), the first thing he says is "Thank you." which he says after the girls save the town from Mojo Jojo for the first time, and after Buttercup (reluctantly) takes the time to save him several times in a row. He is frequently abused in almost every appearance he makes, but, as a running gag, no one ever seems to regard his pain and simply ignore him. Most of the time these incidents are caused by the Powerpuff girls accidentally hitting him or crushing him under some object, or villains like Mojo Jojo doing something to him on purpose or by mistake (like pulling off his tail). The only time that the girls seemed to injure him deliberately was when Bubbles was attempting to be hardcore. Talking Dog was driving for some reason, and Bubbles ripped the roof off of his car and punched him repeatedly, sending him skidding on the road. Mitchel "Mitch" Mitchelson Mitchel "Mitch" Mitchelson (voiced by Tom Kenny): The bully at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Mitch has brown hair, and wears a black T-shirt with the words “MITCH ROCKS” on the front. Usually talks in a gruff voice; he torments the kids in the class in a few episodes, though he is not a major threat (strange enough he was actually on Santa's nice list in the Fight Before Christmas). His laugh is almost the same as that of Popeye. He is Buttercup's close friend, according to Buttercup in her interview on "The Powerpuff Girls Movie DVD." She has a crush on him, yet would never admit it. For a brief time he hosted a short segment on Cartoon Network called "Mitch Rocks", where he looked at or watched various things and said whether they "rock" or don't. He lives in a trailer park with his grandma and owns a pet snake. In the episode "Gettin' Twiggy With It", he was allowed to take Twiggy, the class's pet hamster, home with him for the weekend. Mitch subsequently taped him into a remote-controlled car, nearly choked the hamster with treats, and finally, taped him to a remote controlled rocket that he then sent down the toilet, causing Twiggy to come into contact with radioactive waste and, upon reemerging, try to eat him. Villains Mojo Jojo Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson): a mad scientist chimp with great intelligence, notable for his pseudo-Japanese accent and his convoluted, repetitive manner of speaking (inspired by the speech patterns of characters in the English dub of Speed Racer). As revealed in the episode "Mr. Mojo's Rising", and expanded upon in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Mojo Jojo was Professor Utonium's reckless lab assistant, Jojo, before Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff Girls, and it was he who caused the Professor to accidentally add Chemical X to the mixture, thus making him responsible for their creation. He is the archenemy of the Powerpuff Girls; the reason he hates the girls so much is out of jealousy of the affection they received from the Professor that he did not, though he never deserved it due to his destructive nature. He has green skin, pink whites in his eyes, a huge, exposed brain under his hat caused by the explosion that created the girls, and wears white gloves and boots, a blue suit with a white belt, and a long, wavy, purple cape. While he is portrayed as serious and arrogant, he is often used to make humorously long speeches or sarcastic statements, and has a tendency to rephrase a statement in different ways over and over again. Despite his high intelligence, he is known for planning his schemes badly. He also played a paternal role to the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, in which he and the girls were treated as outcasts, though this was to manipulate them into helping him become the villain he is now. He is also slightly scared of them, particularly Bubbles. His catchphrase (usually uttered when defeated by the Powerpuff Girls) is "Curses!". Despite his status as a supervillain, he has been shown to also have a civilian life. He also has been able to walk around in public without (many) people cowering in fear, and in the episode "Just Another Manic Mojo" it's revealed that he does actually buy groceries legally. He even has a yard sale in the episode "Bang For Your Buck". The girls themselves have also at times treated him like a friendly neighbor, knocking on his observatory doors when they want something without attacking him. Mojo has also at times teamed up with the girls and other villains to defeat a mighty threat, although it's usually only if it benefits him (such as the time he, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him fought the Gang Green Gang because they were making prank calls that caused the Powerpuff Girls to ruin their peaceful days). He also believes that he and the other villains of Townsville are allowed the same rights as everyone else, as they are citizens of the town ("evil citizens, but citizens nonetheless"). It's also shown in "Twas the Fight Before Christmas" that he does celebrate Christmas and even seems to expect presents from Santa despite his evil deeds (his name was also not on the naughty list that only had Princess on it). According to a countdown of the 10 worst villains in the series held by Cartoon Network, he's the number 1 worst villain in the series. In the 10th anniversary episode, "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!", it was actually shown that Mojo Jojo always made his attacks in order to obtain enough power and control to create world peace (although this somewhat contradicts the movie in which he commanded monkeys to enslave the human race and force them to bow to him), which he created once he got hold of the "Key to the World", much to the girls' surprise. Shortly after, he realizes that peace bores him, so he begins his villainous life style once more (only to be beaten by the girls again). Fuzzy Lumpkins Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Jim Cummings): a large, husky, furry pink bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a green nose, two antennae on his head, bib blue overalls and brown countryman shoes. He is the first villain ever to be introduced in the series, appearing in the pilot "Meat Fuzzy Lumkins" where he turned the people of Townsville into meat after he lost in the jam contest. He also had brief non-speaking cameos in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, once in the beginning of the movie holding up the convenience store with a musket, and again at the end in jail with Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang. He talks with a Southern accent, and will shoot anything he finds trespassing on his property and is otherwise harmless. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville. He is also prone to destructive fits of rage during in which these times, gaining enough physical strength to overpower (and sometimes intimidate) the girls, to which they must outsmart him to beat him. His only friend is a banjo he calls "Joe", although he has three close relations (Furry, Fluffy, and Hairy), three nephews (Buzzy, Wuzzy, and Scuzzy), and several dozen cousins, most of whom heavily resemble him. One episode was based around the study about his ambiguous species, conducted by Professor Utonium, which went horribly awry when Fuzzy mistook him for a female of his kind. In the 10th anniversary marathon, he is number 7 in the worst 10 Criminals in the series. Him Him (voiced by Tom Kane): a mysterious, supernatural, red-skinned, effeminate (apparently androgynous) and immortal devil-like creature. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts with crab-like claws, red skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose, yellow/green eyes and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots. It's implied that he may be Satan, but, according to the narrator in Him's first appearance, he is "so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile, that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men". He is the ultimate embodiment of pure evil, and talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times as if in a cave; the voice itself can vary from a high pitched falsetto voice, to a deep, booming, demonic voice. Unlike most villains, who prefer to antagonize Townsville by themselves, Him disguises himself or creates psychological events or catastrophes which he uses as an attempt to cause the Powerpuff Girls to break mentally. In most episodes, he is shown to feed off the negative emotions of human beings (and become powerless when there is little or no negativity in the air). His powers are so great that he is able to resurrect the Rowdyruff Boys, and also move the Earth back into its orbit. The girls have been able to stop him but the few times the girls have defeated him he usually just disappears and reforms later. Craig McCracken has stated that the character "Him" was inspired by the Chief Blue Meanie in the 1968 Yellow Submarine film. This can be seen in Him's character, as both have two major speaking tones: high-pitched and feminine, and aggressive and foreboding. Him was given the title of 3rd of 10 in the "Worst 10 Criminals" special. The Gangreen Gang The Gangreen Gang: a gang of teenaged hoodlums that are green-skinned and unhealthy looking (as if suffering from gangrene). They originally appeared alongside The Amoeba Boys in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew, as the villains the girls are shown fighting in the introduction (rather than every major recurring villain on the show). They also cameoed in The Powerpuff Girls Movie as the first villains the girls ever encountered, though the girls were too reluctant to use their powers to do anything about it at the time and were saved by Mojo Jojo. They were, however, beaten up by the girls and sent to prison at the end of the movie. They do not have powers, nor are they truly a threat in many ways; however, they do have special characteristics and they did once obtain powers in the episode "Power Lunch". They are a tribute to the work of cartoonist Ed Roth, particularly Rat Fink. The Gangreen Gang were ranked number 6 in the Top 10 Villains List * Ace (voiced by Jeff Bennett): the Gang's leader, Ace is a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue. He sports a slick-back hairdo, a colored vest-jacket, a pair of shades and even fangs. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Miss Keane and even Buttercup in the episode "Buttercrush." * Snake (voiced by Tom Kenny): Snake is a slippery character with a forked tongue, a skinny body and a hissing voice. He seems to be the Gang's second-in-command, but mostly this means that he is reduced to a snivelling yes-man to Ace. He does have some personality of his own, but it is usually silenced due to Ace punching him when he speaks out of line. It is revealed in "School House Rocked" that his real name is Sanford D. Ingleberry. * Grubber (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Grubber is the Gang's most physically grotesque member — hunchback, barefoot, untidy hair, grubby clothes and protruding eyes, resembling an Ed Roth cartoon, a zombie, a drunk, and Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He also appears to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry. He does, however, occasionally demonstrate unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations (at first, they were so obvious it was a wonder how he fooled anyone, but later he was able to do them perfectly). When attending the girls' school for a short time, Grubber showed that he was able to horribly contort his body, making him briefly resemble a well-spoken and handsome looking young man before snapping back to his normal self. He also always beats his friends at cards. * Big Billy (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A hulking colossus who acts as the Gang's muscle. Though he does at times display a childlike innocence, he mostly just does the bidding of his more savvy and vindictive friends. In the episode "School House Rocked," it is revealed that his real name is William W. Williams and that he is a Cyclops. In one episode, he was saved by the Powerpuff Girls and began following them everywhere out of sheer gratitude, but eventually he became more of a hindrance then a help and the Powerpuffs hatched a plan to reunite him with the Gangreen Gang. Although he rarely fares any better in combat against the girls than the rest of the gang, it has been shown that he has the muscular power to stop a speeding train and tackle 10-story monsters to the ground with his bare hands. He is also shown to speak in to different ways: like a normal person, and like a caveman * Little Arturo (voiced by Tom Kenny and by Carlos Alazraqui in two episodes): a malevolent Mexican midget, Li'l Arturo seems to take the most amusement from the Gang's activities. He carries around a switchblade-styled comb he calls "Maria". He has a rather prominent underbite. His full name is Arturo De La Guerra, which is Spanish for "Arthur from the War" ("from the" is typical for many Spanish last names). The Amoeba Boys The Amoeba Boys (voiced by Chuck McCann): a gang of amoebae who were the villains featured in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew. They reappeared in the World Premiere Toons "Crime 101". With their gangster-ish affectations, these aspiring criminals would love nothing more than to be regarded as serious villains worthy of fighting, and even getting beaten up and sent to jail by the Powerpuff Girls. Unfortunately, their brains are too primitive to devise a crime above the level of littering or jaywalking (in contrast to the original short, where they are seen having successfully robbed a bank and using their semi-solid bodies to stick to the girls and create a dilemma for them); indeed, they considered stealing an orange to be their greatest crime ever (in the episode "Divide and Conquer"). They are definitely Townsville's least malicious villains, even having a friendship-of-sorts with The Powerpuff Girls. They are generally harmless, but their actions have on several occasions endangered both the girls and the town purely by accident. The greatest threat they have posed to Townsville and the girls was in "Geshundfight," when they each caught a cold that, when merged with their DNA, created a severe virus that quickly spread through the city, making even the healthiest person fall ill instantaneously. It wasn't until the girls, who were also infected, acquired their DNA (after a brief and very easy fight, despite the fact they were all very sick) so Professor Utonium could create an antidote he soon dispensed to the town, curing them just as quickly. The boys are number 8 in the top ten Villains. * Bossman, leader and general spokesman of the Amoeba Boys. He wears a gray fedora and has a voice very similar to that of Edward G. Robinson. * Junior, the little one. He wears a black cap and usually repeats whatever Bossman says. In "Crime 101", he is named "Tiny". * Slim, the tall one. He wears a brown fedora and is even much more incompetent and slow than the other amoebas. In "Crime 101", he is called "Skinny Slim". The Rowdyruff Boys The Rowdyruff Boys: are the male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls created by Mojo Jojo using a mixture of "snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail" in a prison toilet in "the episode of the same name". His replacement for Chemical X was in fact toilet water, as Mojo believed that would have the same potency as Chemical X. The Rowdyruff Boys are violent bullies, they have the exact same powers as the Powerpuff Girls and in their first appearance, nearly destroy them in a violent clash that reduced a great deal of Townsville to rubble. The girls were so ashamed of their defeat they planned to leave Townsville. Ms. Bellum suggested using a different tactic and told the girls that instead of fighting the boys, they should be nice to them instead. The boys were ultimately destroyed when the girls kissed them. The Rowdyruff Boys were resurrected later on by Him in the episode "The Boys Are Back in Town" and much to the girls' shock, they were given immunity to the girls' kisses, which made the boys grow bigger and more powerful. The boys eventually get their revenge on the girls firstly by grossing them out in various ways, such as cracking their knuckles, picking scabs and spitting. Once again, the girls are almost destroyed by the boys, but after Buttercup made Butch bite his tongue he almost cried with pain and shrinks under his brothers' laughter. Blossom realised that when their masculinity was threatened they would shrink. The girls do various things such as using makeup and pulling their pants down to shrink the boys smaller than the buckles of their shoes. After their resurrection, the boys sported spiky hairstyles. Their signature colours are darker than the girls', though they share similar hairstyles. They wear long-sleeved shirts with a black stripe in each, black pants and black trainers with white stripes. Their personalities also become more obvious than in the episode they were first introduced. The trio is composed of: *'Brick' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Blossom's equivalent, he is the abrasive, short-tempered leader who possesses little of Blossom's tactical logic. He often goes off on gloating tangents that even irritate his brothers. He wears a red cap compared to Blossom's bow. He also originally shared Blossom's fringe which was visible under his cap. After his resurrection, his fringe is no longer visible, having been replaced with long, spiky hair going down his back. One difference between him and Blossom is that she is the group's peacemaker, whereas Brick is practically the cause of most of the arguing within the group. He has the final say on what activity the boys do, whether it involves fighting or their own enjoyment. Brick's signature colour is red. * Boomer (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Bubbles's equivalent, he is a loud-mouthed dimwit, as opposed to Bubbles's naive sweetness. His hair parts in a curved fashion like Bubbles's; it goes on longer on each side. After his resurrection, Boomer's hair is longer and spiky on each end. One difference between him and Bubbles is that he isn't easily disgusted, while she is very easily disgusted by most of the stuff that he would almost always enjoy. Boomer is the brother usually oppressed by Brick and is often teased by him or Butch, or at the end of one of their punches. Even though Brick and Butch are disbelieving of the fact Boomer is actually their brother, there is no doubt he is regarded as important. He is still included in all their criminal acts and Brick and Butch even show concern when Boomer goes missing in the Powerpuff Girls' house, though this was actually Bubbles disguised as Boomer in the episode "Bubble Boy". In this episode, Boomer is also revealed to be the best spitter of the three. Boomer's signature colour is dark blue. * Butch (voiced by Roger L. Jackson): Buttercup's equivalent, he is a hyper-aggressive borderline psychotic, who unlike Buttercup has no sensitive side whatsoever. He is sometimes seen to be more aggressive than Brick. At times, he is seen moving his body up and down as if hyperactive. He shares Buttercup's small triangular part and in his first appearance, had a small cowlick on top of his head in place of Buttercup's flip. After his resurrection, all his hair spikes upwards. Butch's signature colour is dark green. The Rowdyruff Boys (being minor villains) were ranked number 2 of the worst villains. They are last seen in "Custody Battle" where at the end after being fed up with Mojo Jojo and Him fighting over who is the more evil father, they announce that they don't care who is more evil. The only evil thing they care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls. Another difference between the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls is the girls got their names from Professor Utonium and the name of their team from the narrator, while the boys named themselves and their team. Sedusa Sedusa (voiced by Jennifer Hale): a young, beautiful mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she typically doffs down to her leotard battle suit and fights with her whip-like hair (which she can control). In her introduction episode ("Mommy Fearest"), she posed as an ordinary woman "Ima Goodlady". She tried to manipulate the Professor against the girls. She becomes powerless when her hair becomes wet (or cut off). In one episode, she had the ability to whip off globs of sticky hair gel adhering people to walls. Her name is a combination of seduce, (which she does quite often) and Medusa. Sedusa was ranked 5 on the Top Ten Worst Villains List. Princess Morbucks Princess Morbucks (voiced by Jennifer Hale): a spoiled, insecure, rich little girl, whose partially unseen and mostly mute "Daddy" allows her to finance various evil plots to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Her supervillain outfit consists of a yellow, Powerpuff-style dress, black gloves and boots, and a tiara. In "Stuck Up, Up, and Away" (her debut episode) she is told by Buttercup that "You can't just buy superpowers!", and she retorts, "Oh yeah, tell that to Batman!" Her hatred of the girls stems from her deluded rebuffed attempt to become one of them. She is also the only female villain in the series who is not an adolescent or young adult woman; she is approximately the same age as the Powerpuff girls. In "Twas the Fight Before Christmas", she is revealed to be the only villain (and the only person in the whole world) on the eternal naughty list (as such never get a gift from Santa). In "Boy Toys" the Rowdyruff Boys crashed into her car when they were fighting the Powerpuff Girls. She decided this is a perfect opportunity to join a group that has all of the powers of the Powerpuff Girls but still be evil. She manages to stop the Powerpuff Girls from defeating the Rowdyruff Boys after they have collapsed in a road and she asks them if she can join, but the Rowdyruff Boys burst out laughing and cruelly reject her. This is the only time where Princess and the Powerpuff Girls have actually joined forces in order to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys. Princess was ranked number 4 of the worst villains. References *List Category:Lists of characters in television animation